utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Hiaasu
Hiaasu Zero (ぜろ ヒアース) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Her development in 2017 and was set to be released in July 2018. Concept She is an UTAUloid who loves to live her life to the fullest and to also bring the good to everybody she sees, so out of all of the people within her friend group, she's the one who is willing to sacrifice many things just for the good to come. She loves eating apples (mostly Fuji Apples) and can sometimes throw them at other people to show her love, but she will throw them gently. She has a gentle approach towards people (most especially her best friends) and makes her friends learn from their wrong doings, although she'll forgive them because she loves everybody making her a Deredere. * Item - Apple * Likes - Making people happy. * Dislikes - Wrong doings. Etymology * Hiaasu (ヒアース) - Hearth; Warmth or can be a symbol of a home. * Zero (ぜろ) - Known in the numbers as. Appearance * Hair color - Black * Headgear - Pink hair clip * Eye color - Dull Black * Earphones - Gray headphones with a yellow heart surrounded by green. * Outfit - Green Shirt, black shorts, black boots (below the knees), black backpack, Black glasses, and a necklace with a Golden Heart-shaped pendant Relations * Akita Yumina - Best Friend / Apple Buddy. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - N/A encoded and N/A aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Summary, Range: F#3 ~ C#5, Setting: 299.8 Hz * Details - But please do take your time to read the Terms and Conditions below to not get in trouble! Voice samples * YouTube SoundCloud – Apple Dot Com - アップルドットコム Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Hiaasu, Zero. * R-18 Content Allowed? Prohibited * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Prohibited * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Prohibited * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Extended Terms of Use * Downloading her voicebank, using her character for PVs and/or making an original song/s are allowed, but please do credit the creator. * Please don't re-distribute her voicebank, but you may link her to Youtube Videos or SoundCloud Tracks that provide in the description the link to download it. * Sexual Content is not allowed, please.. Please I beg you to not make anything sexual about her she's just so innocent.. ;--; * In her name, you aren't allowed to use her for flaming or for hateful content, which may include songs that can insult one person or a talkloid also insulting someone and etc. * If you will use the voicebank and/or character for commercial use, please ask permission from the creator. * Re-pitching her voice is prohibited/not allowed, claim her as your own. * Do not take the credit of this character, voice and/or voicebank, please credit the creator. * You aren't allowed to make fun of or make fun with the voicebank, creator and/or the character * If you have any questions, before asking please do read the .txt file that has been provided with the .zip file that contains some questions that are commonly asked by many Utaites(UTAUloid users). Trivia * Although she has a "dere" personality she never gets a crush on anyone since she loves everybody equally. She's that innocent and loving :'3 Gallery Zero UTAUwback.jpg|Caption ZeroHiaasu.jpg|Thumbnail References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Filipino vocals Category:Humanoid characters Category:Deredere characters Category:UTAUloid 024 characters Category:Active characters Category:Philippines voicebanks Category:Contralto voicebanks Category:2018 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses